During operation of a switching power supply, an input AC voltage can be converted into a DC output signal to supply a load. This conversion can be performed through switching operations of a power switch in a power stage circuit of the switching power supply. The power switch can be driven by a driver circuit, and the driver circuit may utilize an appropriate bias voltage to control the power switch.